


Estrela do Mar

by anawatanabe



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Pirates
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anawatanabe/pseuds/anawatanabe
Summary: Lee Mark é um famoso mercador, cuja principal paixão é comandar um navio. Estar no mar é como estar em casa. Até o dia em que, no meio de uma briga entre piratas, o navio dele é bombardeado e ele se vê como prisioneiro no navio de Kim Jongin, um pirata orgulhoso e com grande ambição.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT)
Kudos: 3
Collections: SuperOne Fic Fest





	Estrela do Mar

**Author's Note:**

> oii! espero que a pessoa que doou o plot fique feliz com o resultado <3

A brisa úmida tocava delicadamente o rosto de Minhyung naquela manhã um pouco nublada, os cabelos se esvoaçando, facilmente, enquanto fechava os olhos por alguns segundos e respirava fundo. Seria mais três meses indo atrás de seu novo destino para buscar algumas mercadorias importantes para o encomendador daquela vez e o mercador estava ansioso, uma vez que era seu primeiro grande trabalho de um cliente super importante, ao mesmo tempo que ficava apreensivo de ter uma responsabilidade como essa em suas mãos.

Mark era o pseudônimo que usava mais frequentemente para que o encontrassem com mais facilidade e pudesse fazer troca de mercadorias, e ele estava bem satisfeito com o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando, estava cada vez mais conhecido como um ótimo mercador, uma vez que todos os seus produtos possuíam uma qualidade incrível e assim sendo, consequentemente, mais requisitado por pessoas influentes. O processo era lento e gradativo, mas acreditava que pouco a pouco conseguiria chegar lá e ter seu lugarzinho de influência guardado. 

Estava feliz, feliz mesmo, entende?! Tudo estava dando certo e parecia que realmente era um desejo se tornando realidade, mas era claro que o deus dos mares não estava vendo o homem com bons olhos, já que levou um caldo daqueles da vida.

Lee Minhyung, como todo bom mercante que se preze, odiava piratas com todo o seu ser. Quer dizer, eles chegavam e roubavam todo o esforço e trabalho de pessoas inocentes e ficava por isso mesmo? Além de que, eles se achavam tanto, sempre com um sorriso cínico, perdendo tempo em docas com bebidas alcóolicas e em perdição, um olhar que te convidava para desafiá-los como se fossem donos do mundo, toda aquela pose deixava-o irritado, principalmente por já ter sido vítima inúmeras vezes de seus golpes.

Na realidade, sentia-se como um bobo porque o oceano estava calmo naquele dia e o céu bem aberto, aqueles meses seriam memoráveis e enriquecedores, pelo menos foi o que uma cartomante o dissera antes de embarcar naquela viagem.

Isso até avistar duas embarcações a sua frente indo em encontro uma da outra e perceber que não poderia fugir daquilo sem que saísse em prejuízo. Pior do que encontrar um navio pirata, era encontrar dois, ainda mais quando estavam em richa! E como sabia disso? Bem, era bastante simples para falar a verdade.

Todos as embarcações possuíam tamanhos e características bem marcantes então era bem fácil identificar um navio carga que era bem maior e pesado ( bom para carregar bastante coisa, mas pelo tamanho e peso bem lento e de praxe como naquele momento, difícil de escapar daquela situação ) e os navios piratas que eram menores e com velas estratégicas para poderem se movimentar o mais veloz possível.

— Puxa vida, preferia mil vezes enfrentar uma tempestade do que isso. — suspirou se sentindo exausto antes mesmo de pensar em um plano. 

E nem mesmo deu tempo de planejar algo, em questão de segundos um canhão de um dos navios acertou em cheio a proa de seu navio, o deixando atordoado, estava sozinho naquele barco, pois pretendia buscar alguns de seus trabalhadores no litoral do país vizinho. Achou que conseguiria se virar sozinho por alguns dias, ledo engano o seu. Antes mesmo de conseguir afastar o próprio barco, um bando de homens escalaram e invadiram o navio mercador e Mark não conseguiu nem pensar direito além proferir inúmeras palavras chulas e vazias, isso até identificar que era uma disputa entre os dois barcos piratas para ver quem levaria a melhor, a melhor no caso, seu carvão e produtos alimentícios.

Estava morto de raiva, além da embarcação afundando depois de vários tiros de canhão, ainda estavam saqueando tudo ali e não tinha muita coisa além de produtos e sua própria poupança. Não iria morrer ali, não mesmo. Correu em direção a um de seus botes de segurança, mas infelizmente não obteve sucesso ao ser abordado por um dos piratas. 

— Aonde você pensa que vai? — falou com aquele sorriso ridículo, totalmente convencido. 

— Ah! Por favor, vocês já acabaram com meu barco e roubaram tudo, me deixem ir embora! — suplicou e respirou pesadamente, era o fim da linha mesmo, ter que se humilhar daquele jeito. 

Tinha certeza que aquele dinheiro que deu para que lessem a sua sorte fora um completo desperdício.

— Ora, não posso fazer isso… Como vou saber que você não é um deles e está tentando chamar por ajuda? — respondeu ironicamente, fingindo estar triste. 

— Eu não preciso provar nada para você! — cuspiu e desceu o barco com a corda. 

O pirata se aproximou com uma espada e o mercador fez o mesmo para tentar conseguir um tempo que serviria para que conseguisse fugir até uma ilha próxima.

— Eu não faria isso se fosse você. — aconselhou. — Sou o melhor espadachim dessa área. 

Minhyung estava prestes a responder em como não se importava nem um pouco, ao tempo em que se surpreenderam com a aproximação de outro cara que os ameaçava. 

Era uma grande oportunidade para finalmente conseguir escapar se não tivesse sido atacado por trás por outro alguém, perdendo a consciência naquele momento. 

Não soube, exatamente, por quanto tempo ficou inconsciente, nem o que houve depois que desmaiou e demorou um tempo até se dar conta de que seu plano havia falhado e estava em uma das celas de um navio desconhecido. Ao menos ficou aliviado em estar separado dos outros caras, não estava com vontade de servir de saco de pancadas. 

Estava escuro e não era possível identificar se era dia ou noite, uma vez que as janelas eram seladas com tábuas de madeira, não havia muito o que fazer além de esperar pela morte ou escutar a conversa alheia do grupo que tinha fracassado em seu objetivo. Mark não sabia se deveria se incluir no grupo, já estava se sentindo tão perdedor quanto, se estivesse sozinho, choraria feito um bebê com certeza.

Não entendia como um dia que começou tão perfeito estava terminando como um fiasco devastador, agora entendia o “memorável” afinal, só nem tudo que é memorável é no sentido bom da coisa. 

Continuou deitado esparramado pelo chão e continuou fingir estar dormindo, pois não podiam ver seu rosto mesmo, quanto mais fingisse não estar envolvido, melhor pra ele, ainda tinha esperança de que sairia daquela situação. Talvez parte daquela esperança vinha da calmaria que ele sentia ao perceber o barco balançar levianamente para um lado e para o outro ou talvez mesmo fosse o sentimento de sua alma saindo de seu corpo ao perceber que se sentia ensopado como se tivesse sido jogado ao mar a sua própria sorte, por qual motivo havia parado ali? 

— Aí, o capitão caolho vai acabar com a gente, não sei se quero voltar, nosso plano de fuga podia ser encontrar outra opção de lugar. — um dos marujos capturados falava baixinho, muito provavelmente percebendo que podiam estar escutando-o. 

— Cala boca, seu imbecil, você é um covarde e infiel, sempre fez tudo errado e é sua culpa que tudo acabou assim. — reconheceu a voz como do pirata que o abordou e o atacou em seu navio.

— Fácil pra’ você falar qualquer merda, ele é seu pai. Inclusive você será poupado independente de qualquer coisa, então me poupe também, seu merdinha. 

Escutou uma movimentação, imaginou que pudesse ser o filho dando uma surra no subordinado. Ele podia até ser um pouco leigo por não participar desse tipo de comunidade, mas a hierarquia era clara e imaginava que não muito diferente da marinha, não queria estar ali se houvesse uma nova briga com tudo aquilo de direito a bomba de canhões e tudo mais, aquela aventura já tinha deixado-o exausto. 

Não conseguiu se decidir se os piratas que o saquearam primeiro terem fracassado em seu objetivo era bom ou ruim porque afinal de contas, havia parado ali.

Voltou a fechar os olhos novamente, não chegando a uma conclusão e só voltou a abri-los quando escutou passos e o barulho da porta se abrir, se viu sozinho dentro do cômodo escuro quando a porta se abriu e o sol iluminou o local. Ficou se questionando o que fizeram dos outros homens e como se livraram deles e se fariam o mesmo consigo, se surpreendendo ao notar que era alguém da tripulação o trazendo comida em uma bandeja, peixe e vegetais para ser mais exato e estava bem bonito e cheiroso, Minhyung estava faminto e o estômago o entregou de modo vergonhoso ao roncar alto e nem pode fingir uma leve arrogância para passar o recado de que não estava com medo. 

— Vejo que temos alguém com bastante fome aqui, não?! — não se lembrava de ter visto esse pirata na confusão, mas não tentaria a sorte de ir confiando de uma vez assim não — Vamos, não faça essa cara, ou irei realmente achar que está com muuuuita fome. — riu com uma pinta debochada. — Não é o que dizem? Que cara feia é fome? Bom, pelo menos era isso que minha mãe dizia. 

O mercador queria tanto comer aquela comida, mas parou para pensar e chegou a conclusão que podia ser aquela a forma que acabavam com seus prisioneiros. E se os matassem com comida envenenada? Porém estava tentado demais em morrer de barriga cheia, não era uma má escolha, afinal de contas. 

— Está me deixando com cara de bobo falando sozinho assim, não confia em mim? 

_ Silêncio.  _ Minhyung queria poder confessar que estava sentindo um pouco de receio mesmo, não sabia o que responder.

— Ah, deixa pra lá, já entendi. — pegou um talher e o enfiou na comida, pegando uma grande porção e enfiando na boca. — Tá vendo? Sem segundas intenções. — Nem se importou em falar de boca cheia. 

— Eu sou o capitão desse navio, Kim Jongin. Se lembra de mim? Fui eu quem te salvei mais cedo. 

Mark se perguntou o por quê de estar preso então se aquilo era pra ser supostamente um salvamento. 

— Olha, quando aquele pirata entrou no seu navio, os seus subalternos foram pegar tudo que acharam, eu sinto muito, não queria que isso tivesse acontecido com você, mas achei melhor não te deixar lá sem nenhum tostão, comida ou água potável a sua sorte. — explicou. — Tudo bem se não quiser conversar agora, pelo menos coma isto enquanto está quente. — foi embora deixando a comida ali, um Minhyung confuso e uma fresta aberta para que entrasse um pouco de luz.

Ou talvez fosse a luz no fim do túnel, quem sabe?

•• 🏴☠️ ••

Mark ficou preso por mais um único dia antes de ser liberado, o que não fazia muita diferença para falar a verdade já que estava no meio do oceano sem mais nenhuma informação de onde estava e não tinha muitas opções de para onde correr. Ele poderia considerar que havia ganho alguns privilégios, mas não é como se estivesse totalmente satisfeito com aquela situação, havia perdido uma grande oportunidade em sua carreira, mas estava com tanta vergonha da incompetência que preferia continuar se escondendo ali naquele lugar que o dava asco. 

O primeiro dia havia sido tranquilo, esquisito até, mas tranquilo, ele descobriria que não podia dizer sobre o restante das semanas.

— Venha comigo. — foi chamado por quem havia identificado como Taeyong, um dos principais imediatos do capitão. 

Ele estava apresentando todas as coisas para Mark pela primeira vez para o deixar a par de tudo, enquanto fosse ficar ali. Da tripulação, de como era a hierarquia, apresentando os locais do navio entre outros.

[...]

— Ah… Quase ia me esquecendo, recomendo que fique longe dos caras o quanto puder. — Taeyong disse depois que se certificou que ninguém o ouvia. — o Capitão só escolhe os de confiança, mas isso não impede os impede de serem meio babacas com quem acaba de chegar, não se engane com esses rostinhos bonitos.

Andaram por mais alguns segundos e logo chegaram em uma escada que dava para um compartimento bem escuro e abafado. 

— Pode ficar aqui, eu sei que é pequeno, mas… — O imediato esqueceu-se do que estava falando por um momento. — Dá pro’ gasto. — deu duas batidinhas no ombro de Mark. 

— Por que você está sendo legal comigo? — o mercador teve finalmente a coragem de fazer a pergunta que estava o deixando com uma enorme pulga atrás da orelha. — E o capitão? Estão todos dizendo que ele não é legal com ninguém! 

Aquilo era na verdade muito suspeito e o deixava mais desconfiado ainda que tinha algo por trás daquilo, talvez quisessem o deixar com a guarda baixa para então o pegá-lo quando menos esperar, Mark podia ser bobalhão, mas desprevenido nunca! 

— Olha, garoto… Não me faça perguntas que não sei responder. — disse antes de ir embora, o deixando sozinho.

O garoto deu uma boa olhada no cômodo e pensou que gostaria de poder, simplesmente, deixar de existir, aquilo seria mais fácil. 

Ali, não tinha muita coisa, além de um colchão e a lamparina que tinha trazido consigo, porém pelo menos tudo ali parecia limpo, então realmente dava para o gasto. Para quem não tinha nem onde cair morto, qualquer coisa que vinha era bônus. 

Pra falar a verdade, estava tão perdido que não sabia mais nem qual seria o seu destino dali pra frente e aquilo o apavorava mais do que tudo.

•• 🏴☠️ ••

O mercador devia ter adivinhado que ficaria tendo que realizar tarefas ridículas como limpar o convés o dia inteiro e servindo de capacho para todos enquanto não conseguisse escapar, mas ficou feliz em poder estar ao ar livre ao invés de enfurnado na cozinha, gostava de cozinhar, mas era sufocante não poder ver o céu por muito tempo.

Entretanto o capacho talvez tivesse sido um pouco exagero de sua parte, porque muitos estavam sendo bem legais com ele, Ten, que era um curandeiro estava sempre por aí para poder fazer curativos nos tripulantes inquietos que estavam sempre com objetos cortantes em mãos, mas que além disso também estava sempre com vontade de bater um bom papo para passar o tempo. 

Ou até mesmo Baekhyun que, ironicamente, fazia uma sopa de algas deliciosa, mas não sabia fazer mais nada além disso, mas que com certeza havia conquistado o estômago do novato. 

Taemin e Yukhei eram “mestres” das músicas de piratas, havia quem discordasse, porém a fonte de toda animação vinha deles.

•• 🏴☠️ ••

Mark estava se sentido em um grande limbo naquela noite e nem sabia o motivo de sua inquietação, estava cansado e com sono de sobra, mas não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum, não importava o quanto tentasse, logo resolveu sair para tomar um ar, subindo ao convés, se dirigindo a popa e aproveitando que estavam todos dormindo. O ar geladinho daquele período entre a madrugada e a manhãzinha era, particularmente, o seus favoritos. Pegou uma cadeira ali próxima, sentando-se e colocando os pés em cima da borda do barco, fechando os olhos e por consequência se assustando com a aproximação de Kim Jongin. 

— E aí? Posso sentar aqui? — perguntou se sentando logo em seguida. 

— Já sentou né. — revirou os olhos.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por volta de vinte minutos apenas observando o céu cheio de estrelas, até começarem a discutir sobre suas rotas pelo oceano asiático e constelações favoritas. 

— Você gosta de ser pirata? — Mark perguntou de repente. 

— Gosto sim… Gosto muito. — sorriu para si mesmo, era sempre muito bom relembrar que tinha o privilégio de fazer o que gostava. — Eu nasci no mar, sabe? E mesmo que eles já estejam aposentados dessa vida, poder continuar com pessoas que eu também considero família é mágico. 

— Aliás, já que te contei minha história, queria muito saber o motivo do seu ódio contra piratas, não vou conseguir dormir mais nenhum dia sem descobrir o por quê. — os olhos brilhando em expectativa. 

Minhyung ficou pensativo por alguns segundos, porém resolveu responder. 

— Não odeio piratas de verdade. 

— O que? Como assim? — o capitão chocou-se com aquela revelação.

— Eu amo o mar, poder estar em uma aventura nova todos os dias, vender mercadorias nem é minha verdadeira paixão, mas pareceu a desculpa perfeita para fugir dos meus problemas em terra firme. — deu uma pausa breve, pensando em como continuar aquela conversa sem parecer fraco e vulnerável. — Só tenho raiva de piratas porque eles dificultam o meu trabalho, eu só queria poder juntar um dinheiro e dar continuidade no meu sonho verdadeiro que é estudar o oceano, as criaturas marinhas, as algas. — respirou fundo mais uma vez. — Dessa vez eu perdi todos os livros que escrevi com as informações que levei anos para coletar e isso é tão frustrante.

Jongin ouvia atentamente e resolveu tentar animá-lo um pouco. 

— Mark… Isso tudo que você está tentando fazer é tão… Incrível, sabe? Eu realmente espero que você consiga e sabe que nunca é tarde para recomeçar, sei que pode ser desanimador ter tudo perdido quando você já percorreu mais da metade do caminho, mas estou disposto de verdade a fazer tudo que esteja ao meu alcance para te ajudar, tê-lo como parte da tripulação seria maravilhoso.

Estranhamente, Kim Jongin agora estava, constantemente, conferindo como ele estava e conversando casualmente com Mark e a parte esquisita de fato, era essa proximidade o deixar menos desconfortável naquela situação.

— Trouxe um presente para você! — o capitão do navio surgiu de repente.

— Um pedaço de pano? 

— Não! Uma bandana pra ti. — respondeu enquanto dava a voltar para amarrar o pano verde esmeralda com uns detalhes que Minhyung não teve tempo de reparar. 

— Ó céus agora pareço com um pirata. — fingiu um semblante triste.

— Ficou ótimo, arrisco dizer que combinou muito com você. 

Mark ficou sem graça, mudando de assunto rapidamente.

— Ei, você acredita em sereias? 

— Sereias? Hm… Não sei, papai dizia que vovó era uma sereia, mas eu nunca cheguei a ver uma, você já? 

— Não… 

— Mas sabe que eu tenho quase certeza que nosso navio já foi atacado por um Cracken

— Tem certeza? — arqueou as sobrancelhas em tom de quem duvidava daquela afirmação com toda a sua alma, mas com ar de graça.

— Absoluta, é sério. Acredita em mim! 

— E se tiver sido uma baleia? 

— Mas não tinha cor de baleia. — retrucou.

— Baleias podem ter várias cores, uma cachalote branca ou uma baleia azul?

— Era laranja!

Mark estava estupefato já, não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

— Você está tirando sarro de mim? 

— Não estou, eu ainda irei te provar que o Cracken existe.

•• 🏴☠️ ••

A noite estava escura quando Mark decidiu por vagar por aí mais uma vez, aquela ação se tornando praticamente um hábito não racional que o seu corpo adquiriu. Mas já era quase manhãzinha quando sentiu uma movimentação não muito normal em um dos compartimentos subterrâneos do navio.

— Dez sacos grandes de pedras preciosas? Isso é muita coisa. — escutou alguém dizer.

— Realmente, me pergunto o que ele deve ter feito para estarem atrás da cabeça dele… Mas deve ser algo grave para todo esse escarcéu! Eu voto em entregá-lo. — ouviu risadas no fundo, o deixando incomodado.

Escutou pouco da reunião, mas conseguiu descobrir que eram dele que estavam falando. Não precisava pensar muito para poder saber que provavelmente era a família rica que estava atrás da encomenda que fizeram e nunca receberam e do dinheiro que entregaram antecipadamente e nem Mark possuía mais pois havia sido saqueado no fatídico dia.

Isso é claro, não negava o fato de que Minhyung estava arrasado, não conseguia acreditar que conseguiu ser tão bobo a ponto de entregar toda a sua confiança para uma pessoa que nem a merecia. 

Era inútil tentar fazer com que suas lágrimas permanecessem em seus olhos, mas nem por um momento daquela madrugada fria o fizeram parar de amarrar as cordas que prendiam o bote para que escapasse logo dali antes que o amarrassem por ter descoberto tudo. Isso tudo, é claro, antes de Jongin segurar em seu ombro questionando-o do motivo por estar fazendo aquilo quando deveria estar dormindo como todos os outros.

— Você mentiu pra mim! — não conseguiu conter que seu choro só ficasse mais incontrolável. — Achei que gostasse de mim, que se importasse comigo da mesma forma que eu o considero, mas foi tudo uma grande ilusão. Meus parabéns, de verdade! 

Jogou o pouco das tralhas que ali conseguiu acumular dentro do pequeno barco que estavam embrulhados em um tecido. 

— M-mark? Do que está falando? — o capitão sentiu sua voz vacilar, assim como seu sorriso falhar por uns milésimos de segundo. 

— Achou que eu não iria descobrir que na verdade eu sou procurado e você receberia uma grande recompensa pela minha cabeça?! Hah, pois engano seu. — levou o barco em direção a água, abaixando-o calmamente com a corda e os novos nós que fez para que pudesse o descer com cuidado e logo em seguida fazer o igual consigo mesmo. 

Pois estava enganado que Jongin fosse o deixar escapar de forma fácil assim era ele. Sentiu sua mão ser puxada, mas não de forma violenta.

— Por favor, deixa eu explicar! — suplicou com a voz embargada que quase fez com que mudasse de ideia, o que logo o desestabilizou e fez com que se lembrasse de que tinha que sair dali logo. 

— Não, pare de tentar me enganar, eu não vou cair mais nessa. — se desvencilhou do toque alheio e pulou se segurando na corda para que descesse mais rápido. 

Kim Jongin, sem opções, desceu junto. 

— Me deixa ir, Jongin, mas que Inferno! Eu já deixei todo o meu dinheiro aí, você pode ficar com tudo. 

— Não posso deixar você ir embora, eu sei que é o certo e só assim mostraria que eu realmente me importo com você, mas não posso fazer, não pode ficar sozinho. Vão ir atrás de você! — sentou em um dos bancos do barquinho.

Antes que pudesse responder o mar pareceu se agitar repentinamente e os afastando do barco, tendo que deixar a discussão para depois e se preocupar com que o bote não virasse com ambos ali tão longe de qualquer lugar seguro. 

•• 🏴☠️ ••

Com sorte não precisaram ficar boiando por aí por muito tempo antes que encontrassem terra firme e pessoas por ali, talvez fosse uma vila que Mark reconheceu estar em alguma das costas da China.

Parecia ser um festival, Mark não conseguiu identificar do que, mas as barraquinhas festivas estavam tão bonitas, bem iluminadas, com uma comida tão cheirosa que não pode evitar em sair empolgado para ver tudo mais de perto. 

Estava com o dinheiro contado, muito pouco para sobreviverem até encontrarem novamente o restante da tripulação, mas Jongin era idiota o suficiente para não poupar em gastar se fosse para alimentar um certo alguém olhando para bolinhos de lua com olhos tão grabde e brilhantes.

Até mesmo discutir por não poderem fazer isso e abrir o maior sorriso do mundo ao receber um logo depois. Jongin adorava aquilo. 

— Me desculpe, de verdade. — estava triste de verdade, Mark podia ver que não estava apenas fingindo uma feição. 

Não conseguiu responder nada, nem mesmo estava pronto para falar sobre aquilo. 

— Eu não posso fingir que não era minha intenção, porque eu não posso te provar nada. Estou tentando ser o mais sincero possível. — fez uma longa pausa antes de continuar. — Mas foi um engano, Mark, eu nunca quis que fosse desse jeito, eu só quero que você fique comigo. — pegou na mão de Mark, mas ainda não conseguia olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. — Por favor, confia em mim.

Minhyung sentiu como se o próprio coração tivesse errado uma batida e o rosto estivesse pegando fogo. Droga, estava caindo naquela de novo, fora surpreendido e nem podia fingir que não tinha se afetado com aquelas simples palavras. E, infelizmente, nem pôde pensar em como começar a se expressar também, uma vez que tiveram que adiar a conversa mais uma vez quando avistaram um cara esquisitão cheio de cicatrizes o olhando com uma cara esquisita de que não estava a fim de fazer novas amizades, com certeza porque tinha visto seu rosto estampado em algum cartaz por aí e ele dando mole por aí. 

Tentaram sumir discretamente pela multidão, dando certo naquele momento, mas era só questão de tempo até que o encontrassem novamente. 

— Podemos voltar ao assunto que estávamos discutindo antes? — o mais velho perguntou receoso. 

— Estou com fome, vamos procurar algo para comer primeiro. — Mark estava meio frustrado ainda com tudo isso e não conseguia parar de pensar que seu rosto estava por aí por todo território asiático e quem sabe até mesmo no Ocidente, Europa quem sabe… Queimando toda sua reputação que nem era tão grande assim. 

Andaram por algumas barraquinhas antes de pararem em uma para comer onde uma senhorinha assava alguns frutos do mar para vender. 

— Sabe, o primeiro cartaz de procurado a gente nunca esquece, você devia pegar um para guardar de recordação. — Jongin disse quando voltou com alguns pedacinhos cortados de peixe e camarões para eles comerem. — Particularmente o primeiro que fizeram meu era o que eu estava mais bonito, eu já tenho uns seis diferentes na minha cabine. 

Mark escutava calado, porém atentamente, degustando do prato, estavam um pouco longe da movimentação para não atrair olhares curiosos e estava um pouco frio, o que fazia o alimento quente ficar ainda mais saboroso e ele tinha quase certeza que as especiarias indianas faziam toda a diferença ao temperar a comida. 

— Escuta, Jongin. Eu não sei o porquê, mas eu confio em você e também gosto de ti, admito. Eu só gostaria que você não tivesse escondido de mim, sabe? Por favor, não faça mais isso. Tudo bem? — falou, finalmente, retornando a discussão para poder tirá-la a limpo.

Kim Jongin sorriu satisfeito, estava feliz e finalmente se sentindo leve. 

— Certo! 

— Como vamos fazer para voltar agora? — questionou se lembrando só agora que aquilo também era um problema a ser levado em conta. 

— Vamos pensar em um plano, não se preocupe. — o acalmou. 

•• 🏴☠️ ••

Voltar não foi a coisa mais difícil do mundo, mas também não foi uma tarefa simples. Kim Jongin era um capitão muito querido, então ele não precisava do esforço para mandar uma mensagem para encontrá-lo ou até mesmo se preocupar que tomariam sua posição em um motim. Andar por aí como se fossem turistas foi até divertido para Mark, com exceção, é claro, de ter que correr por aí toda vez que o reconheciam como um fugitivo por causa de um nome sujo, mas é claro que o capitão pirata dizia que era tudo parte de sua iniciação na vida da pirataria e em resposta franzia o nariz retrucando que não era daquela forma da qual gostaria de ser lembrado.

— E isso faz diferença, você tem que viver mais o aqui e o agora, meu querido, Mark! — respondia enquanto corriam de mãos dadas.

O ex-mercador fingia não concordar, mas no fundo as gargalhadas em resposta o entregava.

Se ficarem juntos havia sido plano de Poseidon não sabia dizer exatamente, mas estava feliz com o desfecho do grande caldo que tinha levado.

Era tão surreal ver estantes lotadas com livros que ele havia escrito e com informações que ele mesmo havia constatado, todo o caminho que percorreu, a forma que não esperaria nunca ter passado por tudo que passou e mesmo assim ter realizado todos os seus desejos e de praxe conseguido formar uma nova família que partilhava dos mesmos sentimentos pelo mar como ele. Esperava do fundo de seu coração que todas as gerações futuras pudessem desfrutar de todo aquele conhecimento que havia coletado e esperava poder fazer muito mais até que estivesse a ponto de descobrir o que acontecia quando as pessoas iam dessa pra melhor, enquanto isso iria aproveitar o máximo bem ali, não só coletando conhecimento, mas também muito carinho.

E é claro, eles já estavam prontíssimos, com mapas do tesouro a postos para desbravar os sete mares em busca de muitas preciosidades.


End file.
